The Story of Us
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Sequel to 'Can't be Tamed'. Join us on the long, twisting ride known as pregnancy. Complete.
1. The Beginning

**And we continue our journey! See? A whole new beginning.**

**If you haven't read Cant Be Tamed, you probably think I'm some weird writer that posts random crap in their author's notes that don't even make sense.**

**Oh! Also, a big giant thank you to Star of Airdrie and Kryalla Orchid for help on the symptoms of pregnancy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans; they are property of DC Comics and WB**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Oh X'hal…" Starfire sat in the bathroom on the floor, pale and sweaty. She flushed the bile down the toilet and closed the lid, then going straight back to her corner of the bathroom. She always seemed to stay close to the bathroom in the morning.<p>

Robin – now Nightwing – and Starfire had gotten married over a year ago, it now being June of the next year. The wedding had been wonderful; it was in St. Barth's, all close friends had attended. The reception was even better. Starfire even taught some of them an odd Tamaranean dance (which half of the people were unable to do, anyway). After that wonderful day, they were off to Fiji for the next week and a half. Though they had much…_fun_ on this trip, they didn't want a child right away. They wanted to find out all of the tricks to married life first, though it seemed you never really learned them _all_.

Sometime during the year, Raven and Beast Boy got engaged and were now planning a wedding for next May. Cyborg and Sarah were closer than ever, and they were expecting the question to be popped any day.

Now we see Starfire curled up in the corner of the bathroom at six o'clock in the morning, trying her best to fight down the inevitable vomit. While she sat in the corner, she contemplated what could be going on. Maybe she had the flu?

No. It would've been gone by now. She had been feeling nauseous for about two weeks now. She groaned and buried her head into her arms, which were currently resting on her knees, as she continued to brainstorm.

There was more, though. Her period hadn't come.

Yes, a Tamaranean has periods too.

Being descended from felines, there was really nothing wrong for a Tamaranean woman to have a menstrual cycle similar to humans. Hers just caused more…hormones.

Oh, did Dick know that.

The answer was obvious. She knew it was obvious; she just wasn't sure she wanted it to be. This is why she knew it was silly to contemplate any further; she already had a box of pregnancy tests in the bottom drawer of the bathroom. She stared over at it longingly, almost begging for it to come to her instead of vice versa.

She sighed, knowing that she would have to at least _crawl_ over there. She untangled her body from itself and began to inch her way across the floor and to the drawers underneath the sink, quietly opening it up. She pulled out the trusty box and tore it open slowly, pulling one of the sticks out. "It is the now or never." She pulled the wrapper off and used the counter to hoist herself up, holding her stomach.

She lifted the toiler seat once again, and did her business. She placed the test on top of a towel on the counter, waiting for it to form. The box said it would take at least fifteen minutes for it to show and she set up a small buzzer to go off when the time was up. The good thing about this new and improved test was that there were no misreads. It made a clear 'yes' or 'no'. She went to go sit back down in her spot on the floor and buried her head in her arms again, gently easing her way all the way to the ground. She curled up on the floor and closed her eyes.

"Brrrrrzzz."

Starfire jolted awake, the quick movement making her hurt even more. She barely noticed it, though. She needed to get to that test. She began to crawl her way quickly to the counter and pulled it off, letting it fall in her lap. She closed her eyes as she picked it up, honestly afraid to look.

She took a deep breath and finally opened them, and stared down at the test in front of her. Her eyes widened.

She was pregnant.

TSOUTT

"Dick?"

"Hm?" Dick didn't take his eyes off of the heavily neglected paperwork in front of him, needing to at least get through some of it before it became unbearable.

Starfire chewed on her lip. "I must speak to you, please."

Dick nodded absently. "All right, just let me finish this-"

"Now!"

Dick jolted, now facing her with raised eyebrows. "Whoa, all right. C'mon in."

She nodded and walked slowly over to the chair next to his, studying him.

He looked around the room and then back to her. "Uh…so what d'ya need babe?"

She took a deep breath. "I have something to tell you."

His eyes darkened slightly. "Is it something bad?"

She shook her head. "No! No…well, at least I do not believe it is."

He nodded slowly. "Well, you have me intrigued. Care to share?" He kept his eyes on her, paying close attention to her expressions. Why was she acting so weird?

Starfire licked her lips and looked at him. "I am…ohh…I believe I am..."

"Starfire."

She sighed. "I am with child."

Dick stared at her.

Starfire stared back.

She was beginning to become worried, afraid that he would be angry and do something rash. They were married, and they wished for children at some point, so why not now? He could not be _that_ angry. Hopefully. She couldn't take the staring any longer. "Richard, say something."

His face was blank, making her nervous. A few seconds later, be broke out in a grin. "That's great Kor."

Her eyes widened. "…Really?"

He nodded slowly. "We want children, right? I actually was kinda planning on…talking to you about it. Soon. But I guess now I don't have to." He smiled at her.

Starfire breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank X'hal." She flung herself onto him and hugged him tightly.

He kissed her neck firmly. "God, I can't believe this is happening." He chuckled.

Starfire giggled and pulled away, kissing him. "Yes! I am quite exci-oh no." She fled the room, a hand over her mouth.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "I wonder what-" His eyes lit up in comprehension. "Probably that morning sickness shit or something. God, I'm glad guys aren't the ones to get pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the first chapter was so short. Just gettin' started ;)<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	2. Month Two

**Here is the next chapter!**

**One of these days I'm going somewhere without internet connection, which will actually be good. This means (and I'm bringing my laptop) that I can type up a bunch of chapters and whatnot, and then be able to finish these quicker. Especially since I only have (now that it's 12:37 in the morning) 8 days left.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"A'ight, so I'm fixin' up the room next to your guys' into a nursery of sorts. All I have right now are the blueprints." Cyborg set the blueprints down on the kitchen table, splaying it out so it lay flat.<p>

Starfire smiled. "Oh, I thank you profusely Cyborg!" She threw herself on his in a big hug.

Cyborg chuckled. "No prob, lil' lady." He patted her back.

Currently, Starfire only had a little baby bump, barely visible unless her stomach was showing. She had opted to change her outfit while she was pregnant, going with a something a little more along the lines of Raven's outfit – though her signature purple – but without the sleeves and the neckline a v-neck; it still showed the baby bump slightly, considering the spandex fabric. She still kept all of her armor, though.

"Whatcha guys up to?" Nightwing walked up and wrapped an arm around Starfire, bringing her in close.

Ever since he found out she was pregnant, he had gone into overdrive on her protection. It took days of groveling to still allow her out on missions for the time being, and he still refused to let her out on any missions with new villains, or other villains that have caused a larger amount of trouble than some. She was pissed at him – royally pissed – for a while there, but there was no changing his mind. He even threatened to lock her up in the safe room used for Raven for the whole nine months.

Nightwing looked down at the table, noticing the blueprints. "What's this?"

Cyborg rubbed his hands together. "That, my sir, is your nursery room."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're already working on that?"

"Why? Do you not wish our child to have a room to sleep in?"

He turned to Starfire, who was currently glaring at him. He held out his hands. "No, that's not what I meant! I was just asking since you're only like, two months pregnant-"

"And that matters? Cyborg is only trying to help! Instead of questioning his intentions, you should be thanking him!"

Nightwing stared at her with wide eyes. "Uh, sorry babe. You're right." He smiled sheepishly and then turned to Cyborg. "Thanks, Cy."

He nodded toward him, trying not to laugh. "No problem." He turned to Starfire. "Sometime, do ya wanna help with pickin' where you want to put what?"

Starfire nodded happily. "Oh, yes!" She smiled, and then rubbed her stomach. "I believe I shall make some nourishment. I shall be back momentarily!" She fluttered away to the kitchen.

Cyborg turned to Nightwing's weary face, snickering.

Nightwing glared at him. "What?"

He simply shook his head. "Likin' those mood swings, buddy?"

"Fuck off."

Cyborg put his hands up in defense. "Who-oh! Little Dickie's a little sensitive, huh? She rubbin' off on you?"

Nightwing looked about ready to murder him.

Cyborg laughed. He looked over to Starfire in the kitchen. "So, any weird cravings?"

Nightwing looked over to her as well, shrugging. "Well, she's really into bananas with hot sauce right now, but the thing is you never know if it's the pregnancy or just…her normal appetite. Ya know, like the mint frosting pizza."

Cyborg nodded in understanding. "Gotcha." He picked up his blueprints, rolling the paper back up. "Well, I'ma go finish up some stuff on this." He lifted his head to Star. "Ya'll take it easy, all right!"

Starfire turned in his direction at his loud exclamation – for her to be able to hear – and nodded with a smile. "I shall do so!"

He nodded and smiled. He nodded once to Dick. "Be careful, and for God's sake, watch what you say."

Nightwing scoffed and crossed his arms. "What are you talking about?"

Cyborg gave him a look.

Nightwing rolled his eyes under his mask. "All right, all right. I'll keep that in mind."

Cyborg nodded and left. He turned back one more time. "Just lookin' out for your safety, man." Before Nightwing could retort, he fled.

Nightwing rolled his eyes and made his way over to his wife. He leaned against the counter as she prepared her meal; this time, she decided to make her banana/hot sauce combination into a sandwich, with mustard oozing out.

Starfire looked up at him and smiled. "Greetings. Would you like anything?"

He shook his head with a smile. "Nah, it's all right. You just rest. I can get something for myself."

She narrowed her eyes and then went silent, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "Umm…you okay, babe?"

She shrugged.

He bit the inside of his cheek. "Do you want to…share?"

She shrugged again. "It is just, you made it sound as if I cannot do things anymore, such as make you food."

Nightwing inwardly sighed. "That's not what I meant, promise. I just…wanted to let you eat your meal. Plus, I'm in the kitchen anyway, so I wouldn't mind cooking or anything." He gave her a small smile.

She looked up at him and grinned. "Oh X'hal Richard, you are so sweet."

He sweatdropped. "Uh, thanks."

There was a moment of silence, until Starfire's face twisted. He furrowed his brow. "You all right?"

She threw the plate away from her and covered her mouth, running from the room.

Nightwing frowned. "I hope that morning sickness wears off…" He left the room with a cold washcloth, to keep her forehead cool. After the first week or so of her pregnancy he had become pretty used to her morning sickness, and knew what to do to help in the slightest. Often times he would sit in the bathroom with her and rub her forehead with the cold washcloth to cool her down a bit. Plus, despite the situation, it was kind of nice to have her resting on him and the feeling of being the one to take care of her.

He made his way to the bathroom, where he could hear her emptying her stomach. He cringed. He opened the door quietly and stepped in, closing it behind him. He kneeled down and rubbed her back until she finished up.

She flushed the toilet with shaky hands; this was not something for a person with nine stomachs. She turned to Nightwing – who had relieved himself of his mask – with watering, bloodshot eyes. "I do not like this. I wish to stop." She sniffled.

"Oh babe. C'mere." He frowned and grabbed her gently, leaning her against him.

She brought her knees closer to her body so she could curl up as much as possible. She leaned her head against his chest as her tears wet his costume. She closed her eyes. "May you please have the baby? I do not want to. It hurts."

Dick stared at her helplessly. "I wish I could, baby. I don't like seeing you in pain." He kissed her head and placed the cool cloth of her sweaty forehead. She let out a sigh of relief at the contact. "You feeling a bit better?"

She nodded minutely, her eyes still closed. She looked to be about to fall asleep.

He turned her so he could gather her up in his arms. "Here, let's get you changed and in bed, all right?"

She nodded.

He made sure he had a good grip on her, and then stood up carefully. He kicked the door open and walked over to the bed, gently laying her down. She automatically curled up, groaning quietly. He went over to their closet and pulled out one of his oversized t-shirts, as well as a pair of pajama pants and a wife-beater for him. He figured he'd rest with her, not wanting to leave her alone. He walked over to her with the shirt. "Star, can you sit up for me?"

She nodded and sleepily sat up. She moved to the edge of the bed so he could take off all of her armor and costume easier.

He gently removed all of the armor and set it next to the bed, and then guided her arms through the leotard, pushing it down to her waist. "All right, I'm gonna lift you quickly." He grabbed her hand to hoist her up, her offering a small grunt and wince as it caused some cramping in her stomach. He quickly removed the garment and then allowed her to sit back down, making her sigh in relief. He pulled off the boots just as quickly, and then threw the shirt on her.

Once he was done, she grabbed the covers and pulled them away, gently climbing in and curling up on one side.

Dick looked over at her uncomfortable form and frowned. He hated it when she was in pain, and especially when there wasn't much he could do. At that exact time, he really _did_ want to be the one with the baby for her, no matter how disturbing that would be. He threw on his clothes quickly and then climbed into the bed. He cuddled into her back and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight. He kissed the side of her head. "'Night."

* * *

><p><strong>All right guys, don't worry. I haven't forgotten about the rest of the crew. I'm going to be bringing them in next chapter; I just wanted to establish the pregnancy first.<strong>

**Also, the way this is going to work, is that each chapter is going to equal a month (and the actual chapter itself is only one day within that month), so that's how that is going to work.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Month Three

**Yay! Next chapter! I'll probably end up getting another one up tonight/early morning, as well. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I hate you!"<p>

Nightwing held up his hands in defense. "Uh, I don't mean to ask, but…what did I do?"

Starfire bore holes into him, her eyes holding fire. "What do you mean? _You_ are the reason for all of this!" Her cries of anger quickly turned into tears. "You put this in me, and it is hurting…I do not wish to be pregnant any longer…" She leaned against the kitchen counter as tears rolled down her face. She brought up a hand to wipe some of the tears away.

Nightwing cautiously went up to her, and braved putting a hand lightly on her back. As soon as it made contact, Starfire jumped into his arms. "It hurts so much…" She cried into his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head. "I know, baby. Don't worry; I read online that morning sickness usually only lasts throughout the first trimester, and that's almost over. It'll be all right."

She glared up at him. "It is so easy for you to say. You are not going through it." Fresh tears were pouring down her face as she hid herself in his shoulder once again, her arms hugging around his back.

He rubbed her back. "Wanna go rest? I'll make you a banana and hot sauce sandwich."

Starfire pushed him away. "You wish to make me food? I am telling you that I do not feel well, and you offer food? Do you not listen to me?"

He cringed. Crap, totally his bad on that one. "A-all right. I'm sorry; bad idea, I'm just trying to think of something to help. I don't like seeing you in pain like this." He gave her a sympathetic look.

Starfire nodded tiredly. "Thank you…"

He breathed a sigh of relief and went back up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "All right, you wanna go rest for a while?"

She shook her head and wiped her tears away, looking at the clock. "I am to meet with Raven now. She has told me that she may be able to help with my mood swings, though she must check me over before any meditation. She has not dealt with a woman that is pregnant before." She laughed quietly.

Nightwing smiled. "All right." He rubbed her back, and then let go of her. "I'm going to go get some training in, and some more paperwork. You can come get me whenever you want, if you want."

She nodded and smiled. "I thank you immensely." She threw her arms around him in a large hug and kissed him. "You are so wonderful to me. I am very happy to be with you."

He smiled and patted her back. "I'm glad." He untangled her from him and quickly made his way out of the room, wanting to leave on a happy note. God knows when she would change to aggressive again; he'd rather leave when she was still happy with him.

Starfire watched him go, and then turned to the clock. It was almost noon, the time Raven had asked her to meet up. She smiled and made her way out of the common area and to Raven's room.

"Hey Star!"

Starfire turned slowly, so as not to cause anymore problems with her stomach – as of not she was content – and looked to the source of the voice.

Beast Boy grinned back at her. "Wanna play some stankball? Ya know, get yer mind off of the baby stuff."

Starfire smiled politely and shook her head. "Not at the moment. I must-eek!"

Beast Boy had decided to throw it anyway, feeling playful. He smiled. "Too late! Gotta play now."

Oh, Beast Boy, bad mistake…

"Grr…" Starfire's eyes lit up and she grab the stankball, whipping it at him. It hit him so hard that it nearly tossed him out the window. "Do not go against my wishes _clorbag_!"

Beast Boy stared at her with wide eyes, holding up shaky hands. "S-sorry Star. I didn't mean anything by it. I…uh…I need to go." He turned into a cheetah and abandoned the game, leaving the stankball behind.

Starfire glared at the spot he currently occupied and nodded. "You better be sorry…" Her eyes died down and she continued on her way to Raven's room, knocking happily on her door. Soon enough it slid open, revealing Raven's hooded face.

"Come in." She left the door open for Starfire to float through.

Starfire instantly went to the bed and sat down, not wanting to be on her feet – or even in the air – at the current time.

Raven went up to her and laid her down on the bed. She raised an eyebrow. "Is there a reason why I heard my fiancé grovel over something? Not that I'm questioning if he deserved it or not; knowing him, he did."

Starfire smiled slightly. "He threw the stankball at me after I asked him not to."

Raven nodded in understanding. "Sometimes he just doesn't learn…" _Especially with a pregnant lady. _She sat on the bed next to Starfire. "All right, I'm going to do a quick checkover; I need to know if it would harm to keep your hormones from going out of whack."

Starfire nodded and closed her eyes, setting her arms at her sides.

Raven cleared her throat and placed one hand on her forehead, and the other on her lower stomach. She closed her eyes in concentration, white energy emitting from her palms. After a few minutes, she pulled away and sighed. "The hormones are more connected with the child than I first thought. Obviously it was the reason for the mood swings, but I wasn't sure how much." She furrowed her brow. "I'm pretty sure that if I were to mess with it, it could affect the baby."

Starfire sighed and sat up slowly. "All right." She smiled sadly. "I did not keep my hopes high just in case. I thank you."

Raven smiled. "Yep. Sorry I can't help much. Kind of a waste of a visit."

Starfire shrugged. "It is all right." She brought her legs up on the bed and hugged her knees. "Perhaps we may have the girl talk?"

Raven shrugged. "I guess. What about?"

"How are you and Beast Boy? How is the planning of the wedding?"

Raven thought about it. "Well, we're doing well. As for the wedding, we're not getting too hyped up yet. We're kind of waiting for the baby before we broadcast everything."

Starfire's brow creased. "Why must you wait for the baby? We do not mind; I would quite enjoy helping with the planning, just as you did for me." She smiled warmly.

Raven smiled back. "Well, we had the thought process to do small things, like book a place for the wedding and maybe go cake shopping, but we really don't want to be gone much. Believe it or not…we kind of like you."

Starfire giggled. "That is nice to have the knowledge of. But I would be most thrilled to help with wedding preparations! It will help me take my mind off of the pain and discomfort. And you helped with my wedding!"

Raven smiled. "Don't worry Starfire, I'll let you help." She blushed. "Actually, I was wondering…you know, since you made me yours…would you, uh, mind being my maid of honor?"

Starfire's eyes twinkled excitedly. "Yes! That would be wondrous!" She threw herself at the woman and hugged her tight, forgetting her strength due to her overjoyed emotions.

Raven began to turn blue, groping at her arms. "Starfire!"

Starfire let go of her with a gasp, seeing her friend's state. Tears began to form in her eyes. "O-oh Raven, I apologize immensely." Tears began to stream and she sniffled. "My X'hal, I almost did the crushing of my best friend!" She began to sob.

Raven stared at her with both eyebrows raised. "Yeeeaaah. Uh, it's all right Starfire. No big deal."

She shook her head vehemently. "Do not tell me that!"

Raven let out a breath and brought out her communicator, calling Nightwing.

"_What's up?_"

"Can you come get your wife? She's having some…mood swings."

"_But I thought you-_"

"Change of plans. Come get her." She closed the communicator and looked to see Starfire's devastated face looking toward her.

"You do not wish to converse with me?" More tears came streaming.

Raven cleared her throat. "No, I do. It's just…you look really tired. You really need to get some rest, Starfire; the child needs it."

Starfire's tears seemed to magically disappear. She smiled warmly. "I see. Thank you for looking out for me!"

Raven's eyebrow quirked.

A knock came on the door. "_Star, you in there?_"

Starfire looked toward the door. "I shall be there in a moment." She turned toward Raven. "I thank you for choosing me, Raven! I feel most honored."

Raven smiled and nodded. "Now go keep your husband company."

She smiled and nodded, going to the door to open it. Nightwing stood against the far wall, smiling at her. "Ready to jet? I'm pretty tired, too, so I'll come sleep with ya."

Starfire smiled brightly and hopped out of the door, grabbing Nightwing's hand and allowing the door to shut behind her. She began to pull him in the direction of their bedroom. "When I was searching through the internet, I had found…"

Nightwing raised an eyebrow under his mask. "Yes?"

She glanced at him and smirked. "I had found that sperm is supposed to be good for the baby…now, I am not completely sure that this is true, since I was one the 'Wikipedia', but I believe that it would be the better idea. We shall just believe it, whether it is true or not. Agreed?"

Nightwing grinned. "Oh, I agree very much."

* * *

><p><strong>Angry, sad, happy, angry, happy, sad, happy...<strong>

**Hormones :)**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Month Four

**Sorry for not updating last night like a said I would. I would give you a well-thought out excuse, but I really don't have one, heh.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"All right, so here's what I have so far." Cyborg set the blueprints out of the table in front of him, much like he had two months prior.<p>

Starfire was sitting down comfortably; her stomach had grown considerably, but not yet enough to cause special arrangement in position. Her morning sickness had calmed down, just as Dick had pointed out, and she was glad for that. She had read that it was possible for a woman – though normally only the first trimester – could deal with it throughout a longer period/ the whole pregnancy. She smiled and leaned in, looking down at the paper. "It looks marvelous!"

He smiled. "Thought you'd like it. I was thinking about settin' up the crib right around here," he pointed to the right wall, where he had a square labeled 'crib'. "and then a rocking chair next to the window, where I'd put the dresser next to that. I figured it would be good to put the changing room by the crib since, ya know." He shrugged and smirked.

Starfire smiled and nodded. "Yes, I see what you mean." She stood up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Cyborg!" All of the sudden, tears fell.

Cyborg's eyes widened and he looked around, not sure what to do. "Uh Star? Why…why are you crying?"

She shook her head and shrugged. "I am just so happy."

He moved a hand to hesitantly – yet gently – pat her back. "Uh, it's all good, Star. I'm happy to help." He laughed sheepishly and looked to the door. His eyes lit up with an idea. "Hey! How 'bout I get Nightwing n' you guys can go look for…baby stuff to put in the room. Wouldn't that be fun? I'd suggest Raven, but considering her and BB are visiting the DP at the moment…"

She smiled brightly, her tears drying. "What a marvelous idea!" She hugged him once and zipped out of the room.

Cyborg sighed in relief.

Starfire stopped at her and Nightwing's room, peaking inside. As she suspected, he was putting on his uniform as he stepped out of the bathroom, freshly showered. She walked the ret of the way in and closed the door behind her.

Nightwing glanced up. "Hey Star. What's up?"

She grinned happily and clasped her hands. "Cyborg has suggested that you and I go shopping for baby furniture!"

Nightwing bit his lip. "I'd love to Star, but I really need to-"

She growled, her eyes glowing.

"-Go shopping with you! C'mon, times a-wastin'!" He grabbed his wife's hand, looking back at her smiling face, and dragged her out of the room, and all the way out of the tower. At this point, he knew that whatever Starfire said, went. Unless, that is, he felt the need to be castrated. He shuddered at the thought.

Starfire followed along happily. "Oh, I am excited for this trip! It is like…this trip of shopping shall make the child all the more tangible." She sighed happily, now stepping out into the garage.

Nightwing smiled. "Yep." He grabbed the T-Car keys off of the bench. _Cyborg will have to deal; not taking my pregnant wife on a motorcycle_. "Let's jet."

She grinned and nodded. "Yes, let us do the jetting."

He smirked at her and opened passenger car door. "After you, m'dear."

She giggled and crawled into the seat, letting him shut in behind her. He climbed in on the other side and started the car, turning to her once he was out of the garage. "So, where to?"

She narrowed her eyes in thought. "Perhaps…I believe they have the 'Pottery Barn' specifically for infants. It is next to the mall of shopping."

He nodded and set across the water, and to the main road. "Sounds good. Check and see if I have my Visa in my wallet."

She did as asked and grabbed the rustic leather wallet on the middle console, checking inside. She saw it in the second slot, on top of his driver's license, and closed it with a nod. "It is present."

He smiled. "All right, let's go baby shopping."

"Do not make it sound like we are shopping for a child!"

He cringed at her dangerous scolding tone and nodded quickly. "You're right, I'm sorry. Let's go shopping for baby supplies."

She crossed her arms and looked out the window. "That is better."

He cleared his throat and decided to just keep quiet. He groaned when he noticed paparazzi surrounding the store before they even arrived. He looked behind him; yep, definitely tracked. "Damnit…"

She turned to him, worried. "Why do you swear? What is the matter?" She looked out of the windshield. "Oh…" She sighed.

He parked and turned the car off, sticking the keys in one of the pockets of his uniform. "I really should have gone casual today…"

"Well, to the thanking of you for not letting me fight, I _am_ dressed casual." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

He scratched his head and sighed. "Let's just…try and get by the paparazzi."

She nodded, still looking away from him. "They shall not give us any trouble."

He didn't like the tone of her voice. He sucked in a breath as they came up to the bustle.

"Nightwing! Starfire! Is it true that you were only able to conceive through extreme measures?"

"What is the gender?"

"Is it twins?"

"What did Batman say?"

"Do you think it's safe to have a child with the job you both carry?"

"Starfire! Is it true that your child will be killed upon birth, because of it being a mutt?"

Starfire stood still. Nightwing glanced at her.

_Oh shit._

She turned to the woman, her eyes glowing fiercely. "What did you say?"

The woman stayed silent, but still held the microphone up. She seemed to be stuck in position, not quite sure what to do.

Starfire wasted no time getting in her face, and hissed at her. "Did you call my child a _mutt_?" Her hands were flickering green, her fury barely contained. "_X'hal_ damn you, you dare call my child a _MUTT_?" She bared her teeth, causing many of the reporters to step back, all of their video recorders pointed to her.

The woman opened her mouth to speak. Before she had the chance, Starfire cut her off. "Do not tell me no! You called our child a mutt! That is a word used for dogs, do you do the realizing of that? Our child will be bread half Tamaranean, but that does not mean on any level do you get to call my child a mutt!"

The woman nodded vehemently. "Of course." She turned to the cameraman. "I think we're good, let's get out of here."

Starfire growled and grabbed the woman by the arm, spinning violently back. Gasps were heard. "Do not dare walk away from me! Do you have children? Would you be happy if I called them names of meanness?"

The woman squeaked at the pressure put on her arm, surely close to breaking it, which was when Nightwing stepped in. He grabbed Starfire's arm, rubbing it softly. "Star, sweety, we need to get some shopping done. All right?" He knew better than to tell her because of the current situation. She would probably kill him for thinking he was taking their side.

Starfire turned to him, a smile instantly on her face. "Oh yes! I had almost done the forgetting!" She dropped the unfortunate woman, causing her to stumble to the ground while nursing her arm.

Nightwing looked down at her, seeing her hopeful eyes looking back into his – as if she was his savior – and he glared. "I would recommend you leave. Don't think I take kindly to that comment, either."

She nodded and grabbed her cameraman, hurrying him to get away.

Starfire sighed happily and looked up at the store. "I am overjoyed to do the shopping for our child! We shall make their room glorious. I did the figuring that we may choose unisex items for the nursery, considering we do not know the gender yet."

He nodded and smiled. "Whatever you want, dear." He looked to where some of the reporters were still stationed. "I can guess what will be on the news tonight…"

Starfire stopped and turned to him. "What?" Her smile instantly dropped and she turned mortified, tears coming to her eyes. "Oh X'hal, you are correct! Oh, I have tarnished our name as superheroes." She began to cry, burying her head in Nightwing's chest, clutching him tightly.

He tried not to wince at the pressure she was using to hold onto him, and gently rubbed her back. He really regretted his little comment. "No, no, it's fine. She was the one at fault, Star. Don't worry about it." He kissed the top of her head.

She shook her head. "No, it shall not! They shall call me the 'freak'!" She sobbed into his chest.

He winced at her sorrow. Goddamn reporters. "Baby, you are _not_ a freak, okay? You are anything but. With the freaky makeup she had on, I'd say she was the freak out of the two of you."

Starfire looked up, her teary eyes shining as she smiled. "Really?"

He smiled back. "Really."

She jumped from him and grinned. "Wondrous! Let us go shopping." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the store

He simply stared at her, amazed at the change in mood. One would think he would be used to it by now. He would definitely make sure to stay clear of the reporter topic, and if anyone brought it up he made a vow to kill them, unless they want to deal with a hormonal pregnant Tamaranean. Nah, just kill them.

Starfire dragged him over to the cribs. She sighed happily. "They are all so glorious…I do not know where to start."

He glanced through the multiple cribs, advertising different pieces of bedding as well, and one caught his eye. "Hey Star, look at this one." He pointed over at it. It was a dark brown wood, with the back raised. It seemed more modernized.

She looked to where he was pointing and grinned, flying over to it. "Oh! It is wonderful! Perfect!" She cooed over it, sliding her fingers down the bars. "We must get it!"

He scratched the back of his head. "Don't you want to look at some more of them fi-"

"We are getting it!"

He cringed and instantly nodded. "All right. Yep. It's perfect." He searched for a worker frantically; once he spotted one, he motioned for her to come over.

She smiled and walked up to him. "Can I help you?"

He nodded. "Uh, yeah…can you set us up with one of these?" He pointed to it. "We're not done shopping yet, so if you could just grab a box for safekeeping, that'd be great."

She nodded. "Of course. Oh, and congratulations. You two make a beautiful couple."

He smiled and nodded. "Thanks." He turned back to his wife, who was still crooning over the crib, and grabbed her around the waist, kissing her neck. "Ready to continue on?" He stopped when he noticed her crying. "Star? What's wrong, babe?"

"It…it is just so wonderful. This crib is perfect. Our infant shall be very well protected in it." She sniffled.

He swallowed and nodded. "Yep. I'm happy too, but we have to continue on. Ready?"

She smiled and nodded, clearing her tears. "Yes. Let us continue."

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, I absolutely LOVE messing with Starfire's mood swings. Since this is a comedic story, it's really the best thing to play on. Plus, I'd be pissed too if someone said that about my child.<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	5. Month Five

**This one is pretty short. Really, it kind of just gets you ready for the next chapter, so it's not anything special.**

**Anyway, I have also written another chapter to this story while I was away, so I'll post that one tonight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Richard!"<p>

Dick looked up at his wife from his place on their bed, which he was currently stretched out on, with a book – _The Stranger_ – in his hand. "Yeah?"

She smiled brightly and climbed onto the bed next to him, in an odd way. Her stomach was growing more rapidly than before, to where she now had to accustom her normal day activities, such as getting onto a bed, with new methods.

Dick noticed she had a book in her hands. He raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Her smile widened and she pulled it out to face him. "It is a book on the pregnancy!"

He read the title. _When You're Expecting_. He smiled at her. "That's great Star. I'm sure it'll give you a lot of tips."

She shook her head. "Oh, no, Richard. I have already read through it! I wish for you to do the looking over it."

Well, shit. "Uh…Well, actually, I'm kinda in the middle of this one, so…"

"You will read it!"

He dropped his book in an instant, taking her book with a smile. "Of course! I'm pretty excited, really." He began to sweat.

She nodded. She then bent down to pick up his book, her eyes lighting up. "Oh! It is by the Albert Camus! He is quite good looking…" She stood up with the book and left the room.

He stared after her in amazement. How the hell does she have those moods change so fast? He shook his head and looked at the book, which showed a very pregnant woman on the front. He sighed. "Joy…"

TSOUTT

Starfire was sitting on the couch, immersed in Dick's book, when the phone light went on. She turned to it, realized nobody else was around, and got up to get it. She sat down in front of the screen and pressed the 'answer' button.

Bruce's face appeared on the screen. He smiled at her. "_Starfire. Where's Dick?_"

She smiled back. "He is very busy at the moment."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "_With what?_"

Starfire smiled innocently. "He is simply…researching."

"_For?_"

She shrugged. "For my pregnancy. He must know much about it, and what shall come in the next months. I believe he will also have the option to learn of the time after the child is born, as well. His book is most informative."

Bruce suppressed a smirk. Poor boy. He nodded. "_I see._"

She nodded. "Please, what is the reason for this call? I do not mean to sound the rude, I simply wish to be informed so I may give you what you require." She smiled.

He nodded. "_Well, Selina and I are going to come up for a visit next month. That all right?_"

She nodded happily. "Of course! Wondrous!"

He smiled. "_See you then_." He cut the feed before even a goodbye could be said.

She frowned at the screen. Oh well, she would get him back once they came for the visit. She would be sure to remember. She sighed happily and hopped up as best she could from the seat, going toward their room. She walked down the hall and finally made it to the room, opening it up. She was pleased to see Dick reading away. "I have news!"

He looked up with a smile. "What kind?"

She smiled brightly. "Bruce and Selina are coming next month, before the baby is born! Is this not wonderful?"

Dick suppressed a sigh. "Of course it is. Peachy." He forced a smile.

She frowned. "You do not sound happy."

He shrugged. "It'll be nice to see them, it's just…Bruce can tend to be a little anal, especially if he saw me reading this book instead of up with some work-"

He realized his mistake.

Starfire growled. "You believe that reading that book is not worthy of your time, Richard?"

He shook his head vehemently. "That's not what I meant! Of course it's worth my time! It's a great book, really." He smiled. "Just…you know Bruce. He doesn't get this kind of stuff."

She sighed and nodded. "This is true." She smiled. "I am happy that you are enjoying it."

He smiled and nodded, relieved to be in the clear. He opened the book, returning to his reading, for good measure. He felt Starfire climb onto the bed, next to him. He glanced at her with a warm smile. "Hey there."

She smiled back. "Greetings." She snuggled up to him, nudging him and purring.

He looked down at her again, setting the book down on the bedside table. He smirked. "Feelin' cozy?"

She did nothing but purr louder, moving to sit in his lap. She rubbed her face against his chest, much like a cat. He began to rub her arm, causing her to close her eyes in contentment and fatigue.

He felt himself drifting as well, transfixed by the steady sound of her purr. He yawned, and her purrs slowly died down as she fell asleep. He smiled down at her and carefully went to lie down, holding a hand on her back so she wouldn't move too much on the way down.

"_Yo Night! Star! C'mon out here, check out yer kid's room._"

Starfire jolted awake, her eyes tired. She turned to Dick. "What is Cyborg saying?"

He shrugged and glared at the door. "He decided to wake us up to look at the nursery."

A wide smile instantly appeared on her face and she flew out of the bed and to the door. She opened it and went past Cyborg, and straight to the nursery.

Dick was slower behind, but followed along none-the-less.

"Oh X'hal, it is wonderful!" Starfire's eyes twinkled as she looked upon the room.

It appeared just as the blueprint, but now it was reality. The dark wood crib was on the right wall, in the middle, as well as the cute mauve-colored elephant littered bed set. In the far left corner, right next to the window as a dark wood rocking chair, with white plush cushions. The changing table and dresser matched the color of the bed, the changing table on the far wall and the dresser on the left wall, in the middle. There was a light yellow round rug positioned in the middle of the room.

Dick smiled. "Wow Cy, great job."

He smirked, with his arms crossed. "Of course it is. Look who you're talking to." He pointed to himself.

Dick rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Starfire flew up to Cyborg and grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh Cyborg, I thank you profusely!"

He laughed and patted her back. "It's no biggie, Star."

She grinned and let go. "Now Bruce and Selina shall both be able to see it!"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

Dick looked to him, leaning in. "Apparently he just called. Said they're coming in about a month."

He nodded. "Gotcha. Beast Boy will love that."

Dick snorted. "I really don't understand his infatuation with Bruce…well, more so, Batman."

Cyborg laughed. "Yeah, just like I don't understand why he was so 'infatuated' over you when we all first met."

Dick sent him a glare.

Cyborg laughed and rolled his eyes, ignoring his gaze.

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce and Selina are coming! Yay!<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	6. Month Six

**Looky here, next chapter. We have Bruce and Selina! Woo!**

**This chapter and last chapter are a bit different than what I first had in mind since I forgot to bring my notebook with all my outlines when I left for my grandparents' house. Oops. That's also why I didn't finish the next chapter of ATIL.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"They are here!" Starfire zipped to the door, her stomach twice the size it was from the last month, and opened the door. Now that she was for sure off of superhero duty for a while (which Dick had already had her off for a couple months, despite her wishes) so she was left in civilian clothing. Today was a pair of jeans with an elastic waistband, and a powder-pink babydoll top.<p>

The guests walked through the door and Starfire instantly tackled Bruce. "Oh! We have missed you." Her stomach made the hug slightly awkward, and it didn't help that pregnant women made Bruce uncomfortable.

He patted her back gently. "It's nice to see you too." He looked to Dick, merely nodding his head in greeting.

Dick returned the nod, and then looked to Selina. "Glad you guys could make it."

She smirked at him. "Of course. Not going to miss out on your pregnant wife; I always did have a soft spot for babies."

Bruce untangled himself from Starfire, who went over to hug Selina, and grabbed their bags. "Where to?"

Dick nodded toward the door. "I'll show you." Before he had a chance to move, Beast Boy popped out, dragging a pissed off Raven out as well.

He smiled and leaped over to the masked vigilante. "Hi! Long time no see!"

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

Raven glowered and grabbed him by the hair. "Don't mind him." She pushed him aside. "Nice to see you."

Bruce nodded with a smile.

"Now what's all that noise- oh, hey!" He walked up, waving his hand at them all. Sarah was with him as well, smiling shyly at him. She had seen him at Dick and Starfire's wedding, but that was about it. Being in the presence of the Dark Knight himself – _and_ unmasked – unnerved and excited her.

She waved. "Hello."

Bruce turned to her and offered a kind smile. "Sarah, correct?"

She nodded.

Bruce turned from her and looked at Dick. "Dick, are you sure-"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't start." He turned to Sarah with a smile. "He's just freaking out about the whole 'secret identity' thing. Don't worry about it. He's anal about that stuff, especially when it's a civilian."

"_He _can hear you, you know."

Dick turned to see Bruce looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He didn't look pleased. Dick rolled his eyes. "Please. You just did the same thing to her."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Now, Dick, there's-"

"Stop!"

The boys turned to Starfire, who was glaring at them. "There shall be no meanness or shouting. Is that clear."

Both nodded, the look in her eyes striking fear into their hearts. Yes, the Batman – the one that faces the most horrendous criminals out there – was scared. That's how bad it was.

Once it was silent, the smile returned on her face. "Now let us get you the 'settled in'!"

Dick took hold of Starfire. "How 'bout you entertain Selina while Bruce and I take their stuff to the guest room."

She glanced at him. "Which guest room?"

He smirked. "The one farthest from ours, of course." He made his way out of the room before she could respond.

She glared at the spot he was previously standing in, but simply shook her head and rolled her eyes. She turned to Selina. "I am not sure what to do with him."

Selina chuckled. "Oh honey, don't worry a thing about it. You seem to have him well-trained."

Starfire giggled. "I do hope so." She bit her lip. "Though, the 'mood swings' as you call them, seem to be…scaring him. I will admit that my emotions change spontaneously and at their full extent."

Selina smirked. "Good. Keep him in line. Men need it."

Starfire giggled again, nodding. "I believe you are correct." She turned to the door. "Come, let us go to your temporary room!"

TSOUTT

"So, reason why you're moving us so far from you?"

Dick smirked at him. "Unless you want to hear hot, pregnant sex. It's crazy how her sex drive is right now; much noisier. Screams more."

Bruce rubbed a hand over his face. "Yep, that's exactly what I needed, Dick." He glared at his son. "I'll be sure to put that next to the image of walking in on my parents at six."

Dick snorted. "You asked why. I just gave you an honest answer."

Bruce groaned and shook his head. "Just get us settled in."

Dick laughed and headed toward one of the last doors, opening it up. He turned on the light, showing a basic, but nice, room. It had a queen size bed adorned with a plain white comforter against the left wall, and two bedside tables. There was a lazy-boy chair in the right corner and a television across from the bed, a dresser underneath the TV. There was a small bathroom on the same side as the bed, the door ajar. "Get settled."

Bruce carried their luggage in and set it down on the floor next to the dresser, sitting down on the bed. "Sufficient guest room."

Dick rolled his eyes and sat next to him. "Sorry it's not Wayne Manor, _dad_." He looked to the door. "You should've brought Alfred."

Bruce shrugged. "He's getting old, Dick. Can't travel as much as he used to."

Dick sighed, nodding. "Damn shame. I miss him." He turned to face Bruce with a smirk. "So, when are you planning to knock Selina up?"

Bruce shot him an incredulous look. "I'm not."

He scoffed. "Oh, c'mon. It'll be fun! If you do it soon, then your grandchild and child will be practically the same age."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "No thank you. It's too late in the game."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Not when you're still a playboy at what? Sixty-eight?" Dick laughed and when Bruce sent him a glare.

"Hardly. No one can look this good at sixty-eight, Dick." He smirked at him.

Dick snorted. "Right, okay."

Bruce smirked. "Besides, if I ever felt the need to spend some time with a kid, I'll just borrow yours."

"How dare you say that!"

Bruce jumped and turned toward the door, a _very_ upset Tamaranean moving toward him.

She growled. "Did you just insinuate that my child will be used as a _tool_, Bruce Wayne?"

His eyebrows rose. "No, Starfire. Of course not." He looked to Dick for help, but he was only met with a humor-filled face.

Starfire made it over to him and grabbed him by the arm. "Yes you did! You had just did the admitting that you will **use** our child for a companion when wanted. This child will NOT be treated as such! You shall never see her!"

Bruce raised his hands in front of him. "I didn't mean it like that Star-wait, did you say girl?"

Starfire stopped, her eyes dying down. She smiled brightly. "Yes! We are having a beautiful female child!"

Dick stood up quickly. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

She bit her lip. "I was about to! Raven had checked it for me earlier, but then our guests arrived. I was doing the planning to tell you."

He sighed and nodded. He definitely knew to never pick a fight with a pregnant lady, even if he was in the right. Never pick a fight. Never. "It's fine."

Bruce snorted.

Dick glared at him, and then turned to Selina. "So, how long are you guys staying?"

Bruce cut in. "Just for a day or two-"

"The whole week."

Bruce turned to Selina. "Selina, I need to get back-"

"_A week._" She crossed her arms.

This time it was Dick's turn to snort. "And she's not even pregnant."

Starfire looked up at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Bruce smirked. "Yeah, Dick, what's that supposed to mean?"

He glared at him, and then turned to Starfire with a kind smile. "Nothing, of course. Really."

Before Starfire could respond, Selina grabbed her arm. "Come on, Starfire. Let's go baby clothes shopping with the girls."

Starfire bounced with a smile. "Oh, yes! That would be wonderful!" The door shut.

Both men stared at the door in silence.

Dick turned to Bruce. "You are so whipped."

Bruce turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "Me? Have you looked in the mirror?"

Dick pulled a face. "Yeah, well I have an excuse. My pregnant wife is _also_ my warrior wife. What do you think happens when those two mesh, huh?"

Bruce mulled over it. "Hmm…I'm surprised you're not dead yet, then."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>Pshh, Bruce borrowing the baby. <strong>

**Now Starfire did get pissed, and actually it wasn't all hormones that did it. I kind of drew in the fact he made the child sound like a possession more than anything, which obviously Starfire would flip out about considering her past and whatnot. Even if he was joking, it's not something to joke around about with _her_. Even if he didn't know she was there.**

**Read and Review!**


	7. Month Seven

**Here we go. Next chapter! After this, only two more. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Starfire waddled into the living room, seeing Raven and Beast Boy sitting together on the couch. She went over to them and plopped down on the couch. "Hello friends."<p>

They turned to her. Raven raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem too cheery."

Starfire let out a puff of air in frustration, her face blank. "This is correct. My feet are hurting and swollen, my back is hurting due to this…_thing_." She pointed down to her large stomach. She groaned. "It is awful! I shall do the recommending of adoption."

Beast Boy smiled and jumped over to the other side of her. "Aw, c'mon Star. It can't be that bad…" He quickly kept quiet and regretted his words when she looked at him.

She growled. "Yes Beast Boy, I would like to see you carry a large stomach with a _child_ in it for nine of your Earthly months! X'hal! Boys do not seem to understand the difficulties that this brings on! I believe I have made Dick understand, though." Her eyes flashed dangerously.

Raven nodded slowly. "I can imagine. Aren't you supposed to be on bed rest?"

Starfire glared at her and crossed her arms as best as she could. "I will not be contained simply because I have a living being growing inside of me! If I wish to leave my sleeping quarters, then I shall do so!"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "All right, then."

"Hey guys."

All turned to the door, seeing Dick walk into the common room with them, a movie in his hand. He turned to Raven and Beast Boy. "Star and I were about to watch a movie. Did you wanna join?"

Beast Boy bounced on the couch. "Ooh , what is it?"

Dick smiled and whipped it out.

"Dude, are you serious?"

The movie that he pulled out was _Knocked Up_. He smiled and nodded. "Figured it would be nice to show Star a movie with a woman going through the same thing she is. But much more fucked up."

Starfire giggled. "It does seem quite humorous."

Beast Boy scoffed. "I'm out. There's enough pregnancy going around already." He squeaked and ran out of the room when he heard Starfire growl.

Raven sighed. "I'll go after him. You two enjoy your movie."

Both smiled and bid her farewell. Dick went over to the DVD player and turned it on, as well as the TV. He pushed a few buttons, and soon enough the ads began to play. He turned to her. "Hold on, I'm going to let the ads play while I go get something out of the room."

She nodded and focused on a particular ad, promoting _E True Hollywood Story: Bruce Wayne_. She burst out laughing. "Hehe, oh X'hal…" She wiped tears from her eyes.

"All right."

She looked up to see Dick with a large, plush blanket. He sat down at one of the ends of the couch, and beckoned her to scoot down toward him. She did so with some difficulty, and once she was positioned close enough, he sat up slightly to help pull her down in between his legs to rest her head on his chest. He covered them with the blanket and grabbed the controller, and pressed the 'menu' button. The main menu popped up and he pressed play.

He looked down at her. "Are you comfortable?"

She nodded and smiled. "Very much so." She looked to the television. "I thank you for watching this with me."

He gave her a lop-sided grin and messed with her hair. "Of course." He allowed her to fully relax against him, and then he began to scratched softly up and down one of her arms. He smiled when she began to purr. "Do you have any idea how hot that is?"

She giggled, but did not turn from the movie. Silence came over them as they focused on the movie. She cocked her head. "In this 'club'…she is to find a mate here?"

Dick nodded. "Kind of. It's more of just a hook-up gone wrong."

She glanced at him with a confused look.

He smiled down at her. "What I mean is, she finds a guy in the bar and spends some time with him in the club, etc., and then ends up going home with him. They have some wrestling around in the sheets and then bam! She's pregnant."

Starfire's eyebrows rose. "She is having the child of a man she barely knows?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Kinda how they put the comedy in, heh." He figured that it could do without the untimely and just have a normal pregnant lady. Or have Starfire. "He ends up getting involved and stuff, though. You'll just have to watch to fully get it."

Starfire nodded. "I shall do so!" The room was quiet once again.

Dick began to play with a lock of her hair, twisting it around his finger absent-mindedly. He chuckled when she nudged him to scratch her arm again. Of course he obliged. The purrs that escaped her were turning him on, and apparently it was more apparent than he thought, since Starfire turned toward him with a sly look.

She smiled. "My Richard, you do seem the 'excited'." She giggled.

He blushed lightly. "Hey, it's not my fault purring is damn sexy." He nudged toward the TV. "Now watch."

She giggled again and turned to the television, basking them in silence once again. About twenty minutes later, Starfire gasped.

Dick looked down at her with concern. "What's wrong?" He watched as she put a hand to her stomach, which caused his concern to tenfold. "Honey, look at me."

She turned to him with a smile. "X'hal Dick, she is kicking me."

He stared at her. "Kicking you?"

She nodded happily. "Yes! Here." She grabbed his hand and put it in place of her hand that was previously there.

He gasped. "Holy…" His eyes kept focus on her stomach. A smile began to form on his face. "That's my baby. My baby's kicking me. Of course she'll have consequences for physically harassing her father once she comes out, though."

Starfire rolled her eyes with a smile.

He sighed, the smile still on his face, as he kept his hand there. He leaned down and kissed his wife's forehead. "That's amazing. I can't believe it. I can _feel_ her. My God." He let out a breathy laugh as he laid his head upon hers.

She smiled and looked up to him. "I believe she likes you. She seemed to kick more when she heard your voice."

He grinned. "Yeah?" He swallowed and bit his lip.

Starfire looked up at him. "Are you all right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm great. We're having a baby. We're actually having a baby. That's _ours_. One we keep. And she's currently kicking me." He laughed happily.

Starfire grinned and nodded, nuzzling her face against his chest, her eyes closed. "Yes we are."

* * *

><p><strong>How cute are they? Yep; they're definitely having a baby. <strong>

**Read and Review!**


	8. Month Eight

**Only one more chapter! **

**Sigh.**

**Everything is coming to a close. I am going to miss writing; I'll probably get up a one-shot now and again (or if actually decide to write a sequel to ATIL), but it will still be sparse.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Oh Raven, I thank you for your help!" Starfire smiled at her friend from her place on the bed.<p>

Raven nodded with a smile. "Of course. Want to see?"

Starfire nodded emphatically.

Raven walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed, bringing up a couple bags from Baby Gap, The Children's Place, and Ralph Lauren. She dumped the contents out of the bags next to Starfire.

She squealed. "Oh, they are wonderful!"

Raven and Starfire had been online the day before, Raven helping her find baby clothes. Due to Starfire's swollen state, she had offered to try and find the items at the mall. In the ones they had picked out, she had been able to make due with six outfits. One was a dark blue cotton cable dress with a pink Ralph Lauren monogram and a box at the right lower corner; this was paired with a light pink – almost white – lambskin slipper. The next was a pair of light pink pants with a pink cotton cardigan/long-sleeve shirt, paired with pink slipper-boots.

Starfire set these aside and took the next few outfits in her lap. One was a simple pink-striped coverall, and the other was a ballerina pajama set: the long-sleeved top had a picture that resembled a ballerina outfit, and the pants had a picture of lace-up ballerina shoes where her feet would fit through. She pulled out the last two outfits: one was a brown bodysuit with a two pink elephants and 'I love daddy' inscribed below it. There was also a light pink ruffled skirt if she wished to put that on top, as well as a pair of little sneakers. The last one was meant for special events; it was a pink cashmere cable net dress with ruffled hemline and small bows, paired with small pink leather booties. She would definitely be taking care of that one.

This, as well as all the outfits and other accessories such as bibs, pacifiers, bottles, diapers, etc. from her baby shower a couple weeks before, brought her to tears. She let the tears fall through a smile, her eyes wet and lit with joy. "Oh Raven, the child is almost here! Oh X'hal." She grinned, and then looked to the door. "May you please fetch Nightwing? I wish to show him the items."

Raven nodded and went out the door, going to find Nightwing. She made her way out to the common area, seeing Beast Boy and Cyborg playing their newest video game. Why was she not surprised?

She cleared her throat to catch their attention, but neither paid heed, or just didn't hear. She sighed impatiently and stood directly behind the couch. "Do either of you know where Nightwing is?"

"Hah! I'm kickin' your ass, grass stain!"

Beast Boy's tongue went out to the side as he pressed the buttons as quickly as he could. "Nu-uh. I'm totally going to – hey!" He growled as Cyborg took one of his lives.

Raven tapped her foot impatiently and crossed her arms. "Are you seriously not hearing me?"

Beast Boy held up a hand, but didn't take his eyes from the screen. "Not now babe. Important business to attend to." An explosion sounded from the television.

Raven's eyes narrowed. She let out a calming breath and walked around the couch and over to the TV. She unplugged the game.

The boys looked at her as if she was the devil himself.

"Dude!"

"What the hell!"

Raven looked at them stoically. "Do either of you know where Nightwing is?"

They pointed toward the direction of the training room.

Raven nodded, and then gave them reprimanding looks. "If you would have just listened to my question to begin with instead of blowing me off," she glared at Beast Boy, who cringed, "then I wouldn't have had to stop your game. Let that be a lesson." She stepped away from them, not bothering to turn the game back on, and made her way to the training room. She looked in and saw him punching the shit out of their punching bag. She stepped inside and made her way over to him.

"Dick."

He turned when he heard his name, stopping the bag with one hand. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, hey Rae. What's up?"

"First of all, Starfire wants to see you in your room. Second of all," She cringed. "You need a shower. Now."

He smirked at her. "C'mon, you know you like it."

She snorted.

He waved a hand at her. "Whatever. You know I'm hot." He winked, his face maskless.

She raised an eyebrow. "I beg to differ. You want someone to inflate your ego, go to Starfire."

Dick scoffed. "Hey, don't be jealous that you don't have a guy like me."

She gave him a blank stare. "I think I can do without an obsessive-compulsive egomaniac with emotional problems, thanks."

Dick winced. "Below the belt, Rae. Below the belt."

She smirked.

He sighed. "All right, fine. Shower, then Starfire. Got it."

She nodded and left the room wordlessly, making Dick roll his eyes. "Don't know what to do with her…" He grabbed a nearby towel and headed to the showers.

Minutes later he was out, nice and clean with his hair already gelled. He walked out of the room and headed to his room quickly, hoping she wasn't mad that he took so long. When he opened the door to their room, he was met with a smiling face.

"Dick! Come, I must show you the outfits Raven has gotten us at the mall of shopping."

He nodded and went over to her, allowing the door to shut behind him. He sat on the bed next to her.

She splayed the outfits out for him. "They are wondrous, are they not?" She moved slightly, but winced.

He raised an eyebrow. "You all right?"

She shrugged. "My feet may be sore at the moment."

He smiled and pulled the covers back, grabbing her legs and pulling her calved over his lap. "I'll help with that." He began to gently knead one foot at a time.

Starfire's eyes fluttered shut and she began to purr. "Mm, that feels magnificent…"

Dick chuckled. "Yeah; Raven's probably going to be making me rub her feet all the time once she's pregnant."

Starfire giggled. "I may have a contraption that will do it for her…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Exactly what contraption?"

She smiled. "Do not do the worrying about it." She sighed and then opened her eyes again. "Dick, we must think of names for the baby."

He nodded. "Yeah, I've been kind of thinking about it. I have names like Ariana, Elizabeth, Ariadne, Barbara – Babs suggested that one, hah; in her dreams – Claudia –"

"I was doing the thinking of Mar'i."

Dick blinked. "Mary?"

Starfire smiled and nodded. "Yes, but a different spelling. M-A-R-'-I. It has a slight difference in pronunciation, but it is quite small." Her smile turned exceptionally warm and her eyes brightened. "In the memory of your mother. How I wish I could have met her."

Dick studied her. A small smile began to appear on his face, and tears welled up in his eyes. He brought her to him and kissed her forehead firmly. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>They're just so cute, they give you a sweet tooth :)<strong>

**And the feet rubbing for Raven bit is for you, Kry. Enjoy that.**

**Read and Review!**


	9. The End

**Last chapter of this, and all of the stories I have worked on! We're done.**

**Mmk, I'll go ahead and point some things out: I did put some differences in here about the labor and birth and such, due to her dilation. Especially the time she is in labor; it's shorter than for a human. I'm hoping I get the whole pushing thing down all right, because really the only part I've seen is what they show on 16 and Pregnant, hah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I give you the congratulations, Cyborg!" She smiled at her dancing friend, who just beat Beast Boy for the fifth time in a row at their newest racing game.<p>

Cyborg winked at her, and then smirked at Beast Boy. "Still wanna play me, BB?"

Beast Boy folded his arms and fell against the back of the couch, grumbling.

Starfire hissed in pain, catching everyone's attention. Nightwing put his book down and sat up so he was level with Starfire. "You all right babe?"

She nodded, her face contorted in mild pain as she tried to smile at him. "Yes, I am the okay. It is merely a contraction."

His face was still full of worry, though. He marked his spot in his book and wrapped an arm around his wife, drawing her to him for comfort. He watched as she calmed, making him calm in return.

After another six minutes or so, she hissed again. Dick jumped and looked to her again. "Maybe we should get you to the hospital-"

"I am fine, Dick." She gave him a stern look.

He sighed and nodded bringing her to him again. After that she had a few more, casually becoming closer in time. This time, he jumped up and took a hold of her. "All right, hospital."

She looked up at him, holding her stomach in pain. "I am fine!"

He looked at her, crazed. "Starfire, you're going into labor!" He turned to Raven. "Raven, stay here with Starfire so I can go get the bags." He turned to the other two. "Cyborg, start up the T-Car. Beast Boy…just stay there." He ran out of the room.

Cyborg came in a couple minutes later, going to the kitchen to grab some water bottles.

Starfire was now in considerable pain and sweat was beginning to form on her brow. "Oh X'hal, it is hurting worse…" She gripped Raven's hand as another one hit, causing Raven to wince in pain.

She kept a small bubble of power around her hand to offer some protection. "Starfire, just take deep breaths all right? Dick's getting the bags, and then we're going to leave."

Dick ran back into the room, and Raven smiled at Starfire. "See? All right, let's go – Dick?"

He was already out the door, pulling the T-Car out of the garage. Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of course he would forget the actual _wife_."

Starfire's eyes widened at Raven's statement? "What? What do you speak of Raven! Please tell me he did not leave!" Her face contorted in pain again.

Raven tried to sooth her. "Don't worry Starfire, he'll realize it." _Sooner or later_.

Starfire's eyes lit up at her pain began to bring anger. "That _clorbag_ forgot me! Oh, I shall do the teaching him a lesson." She growled, which soon turned into a whimper from the pain.

The sound of the T-Car roared in their ears. Dick shot through the door. "I forgot something." He went over to Starfire and grabbed her hand, ushering her away. The others were quick behind, all filing into the car. Dick had Beast Boy take the front so he and Raven could be in the back seat with Starfire. He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry Star, we'll be there in a minute."

She growled at him. "You forgot me."

He reddened. "I know, I was just…we needed to get to the hospital…" He looked at Cyborg through the rearview mirror. "Can you go faster? We kind of have y pregnant wife in labor back here!"

Cyborg glared at him. "I'm driving as fast as I can without getting pulled over. That would make it even worse, so calm your ass down."

He narrowed his eyes. "I am calm." He turned back to Starfire and rubbed her back. "We're almost there, baby."

She nodded through a pain filled face as another contraction hit. "Just get me to the X'hal damn hospital!"

Raven turned to Dick. "I just notified Bruce. He and Selina are going to be coming up within the next twenty minutes." She turned to Cyborg. "Sarah's already on her way."

Dick nodded. "Good, good. I'm sure Starfire will be happy to see them all."

Starfire growled. "I do not do the giving a damn, I just wish to be at the hospital!" She leaned against Dick.

He nodded. "I know, baby. We're almost there." He looked up. "I can even see it. Don't worry."

She turned to him, her eyes narrowed. "Do not worry? I do not have the choice considering a child is about to come out of me!"

He rubbed her back. "That book you gave me said that it could take hours before the baby is actually born."

She cried out of exhaustion and pain. "Hours? I cannot do this for hours!"

Dick nodded. "Don't worry, they have epidurals; used to numb the pain, or at least most of it. Not too sure."

She shook her head vehemently. "I am not from this planet, and do not know what that would do to me. I cannot take it – ohhhh…" Her eyes squinted in pain.

Raven looked at her and rubbed her arm. "Don't worry about that, Starfire. Once we get into the room, I'll dull the pain myself. There's no way the child will be hurt through my powers."

She nodded, accepting it right away. "I am most thankful…Oh X'hal, help me." She gripped the seat, causing the material to tear.

Cyborg was about to complain, but one look from Raven got him to shut his mouth before anything came out. Now was definitely not the time, especially if said woman in labor could kill you on the spot.

He pulled into the hospital entrance and made it to the first entrance he found – he had no idea what door to go through – and let Dick and Starfire out of the car. "Go on and get her settled."

Before he drove off to find a parking spot, Raven got out of the car. "I need to come. Help her with the pain."

Dick nodded and motioned for her to hurry up, and then grabbed a wheelchair that one of the men brought out to them who noticed their predicament. He thanked him quickly and helped Starfire settle down in it, pushing her into the hospital. Raven stood next to them and stuck by Starfire and Dick went up to the counter.

He tapped on it impatiently, ignoring any other people there. "I need a room! My wife is in labor."

The woman glanced over at him, and upon recognition instantly went to help him. "Nightwing! Starfire's in labor? How wonderful!"

He nodded and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, now get us a room!"

She nodded turned from him. A few moments later she turned to him with a smile. "Go ahead and take her to room 208. Congratulations."

He nodded and grabbed Starfire's wheel chair, going to the elevator. He pressed the button continuously, despite it not making the elevator go any faster, and hopped inside immediately, despite the party of people trying to step out of the elevator.

Raven was more courteous and didn't plow her way through.

He pressed the button to the second floor. "We're in room 208." He noticed the other people in the elevator staring at them, and it was beginning to piss him off. He looked over at all of them. "Is there a reason to stare at a woman in labor?"

Starfire looked toward them, not noticing before, and growled. "Do not look at me!"

They instantly turned away and crawled closer to the far corner for good measure.

Thanks to the speed, the door opened only a few seconds later, and all the passengers let them out first. Dick hurried her to room 208, where a smiling nurse was. Dick looked down at his wife, who looked like she wanted to wipe that smile off her face.

She walked over to them and grabbed hold of the wheelchair, wheeling her over to the bed. She helped her get in it, with mild protest from Starfire, and got her situated.

Starfire leaned her head back and closed her eyes tightly, focusing on her breathing. A few minutes later Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Sarah – who had just gotten there – ran into the room.

Beast Boy went up to Starfire. "Hey Star, how're ya doing?" She hissed at him and he jumped away and into Raven's arms. He turned to her. "You're never getting pregnant. We're adopting. Or putting our baby in another woman to have."

She raised an eyebrow. "So you want a surrogate?"

His eyes widened. "What? I don't want a man having my baby!"

She rolled her eyes and face-palmed, while Sarah cracked up.

Dick – obviously Nightwing at the time, and had been throughout – tried to rub her arm. She pulled away with lit up eyes. "Do you believe that will do anything? I shall not be soothed from this!" Her face contorted in pain.

Raven went over to her. "Here, I'm going to go ahead and numb you now."

Starfire nodded happily. "Thank you. Please hurry."

Raven nodded and positioned herself next to her, sitting her up. She placed one hand on her back, and another on her stomach, white light heated her.

Starfire sighed and she felt the pain dwindle until it was merely mild discomfort.

Raven took her hands off and laid her back down. "That's as much as I want to do for now, just to be on the safe size. Is it good?"

Starfire nodded, smiling at her. "I thank you." She turned and looked to Sarah. "Greetings."

Sarah smiled and waved.

She turned to Nightwing. "Will you please lift the front of the bed? I wish to sit up."

He nodded and grabbed the larger controller, pressing a button to raise her torso up. She held up her hand to signal him to stop. She looked over at her friends.

They smiled back at her. Cyborg went up and placed his hands on the bed, leaning down so it was easier to talk to her. "So, ready to have a baby?"

She nodded. "Yes, mostly so I may get this out of me." She glanced down at her stomach. "It has caused much pain."

"Hellooo."

Everyone turned to see Selina poke her head in the door.

Starfire smiled brightly. "Selina! Please, I welcome you in." She sat up a little bit more.

Selina laughed. "I'm guessing they numbed you up." She walked over to Starfire, crossing her arms and cocking her hip.

She nodded happily. "Raven is quite helpful."

A knock sounded on the open door and Bruce – as Batman – walked through.

Starfire glared and turned her head, her arms crossing. "Hmph."

Bruce sighed and walked over to her. He ran a hand through his hair. "Don't tell me you're still mad at me over the borrowing your baby comment."

She kept silent.

Selina smirked and sat down on Starfire's bed. "Don't worry sweetheart, men aren't all that smart."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Hey!"

Dick laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. "So how'd you sneak Selina in?"

He shrugged and crossed his arms. "Reporter."

He nodded. "Ah."

Another knock was heard on the door, and the doctor walked in. He looked at the superheroes. They had hired a special doctor – one that has had experience with their kind of people, superheroes of many different races; only one around, really – to come over to their hospital, courtesy of Bruce. He waved them aside. "Make way, please." He went over to Starfire and pulled up the sheet, moving her legs apart. "How are things?"

She smiled. "They are well. Raven has numbed me."

He nodded. "Good, good. Now I'm going to lower your bed back down for a minute; just lay back for me." He grabbed the controller and she relaxed into the bed, and pressed the button to lower it down.

He looked up her gown, which made Nightwing slightly uncomfortable. Apparently Starfire noticed his discomfort, because she narrowed her eyes at him and rolled them.

The doctor moved her legs back together, smiling. "All right, we're already at eight centimeters. I'm guessing your people have a shorter labor period?"

She bit her lip. "I…never learned much. I was too young before I left my planet."

He nodded. "All right, that's fine. We'll just keep a close eye on you." He winked and stood up. "Be back in a bit." He turned and walked to the door, waving to everyone else, and stepped out.

Starfire smiled. "Oh thank X'hal this shall not take long."

Dick grinned and grabbed a chair to sit next to her, stroking her hair. "Yes, thank X'hal."

She giggled.

Bruce walked up and cleared his throat. "Yep, that's very good." He smiled at Starfire.

She turned from him.

He turned to Dick, and mouthed for him to help him out. Dick shrugged and smirked. Bruce sat down on the bed uncomfortably. "Starfire, what I said that one day," she growled at him, "I didn't mean it. Really, I'm just excited to see my grandchild."

She turned to him with a blank expression, causing his eyes to shift. Leave it to Starfire to make _The Batman_ uncomfortable. She sighed and rolled her eyes, a small smile. "Oh, all right." Her eyes closed and she laid back down.

He smiled and stood up. "Good." He chuckled. "Seems whatever Raven did really helped; you don't seem moody at all." He tensed. Shit.

Dick snorted at his father's stupidity.

Starfire turned to him, glaring through bright green eyes. "Get out!"

He held up his hands. "That came out wro-"

"Out!"

Selina tapped his shoulder not so gently, catching his attention. "I'd listen to her if I were you."

He sighed. "One of you is coming with me." He glanced at Selina, his eyes telling her she better go out with him.

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, daring him to make her.

Beast Boy jumped up, his eyes sparkling and his hands up. "I'll go with you!"

Dick smiled and turned to Bruce. "Looks like you have a volunteer."

Bruce opened his mouth to speak, about to protest, but Selina beat him to it.

"He would love to hang out with you. He even told me." She smirked at Bruce.

Beast Boy's eyes lit up and he ran over to the caped crusader, taking his hand (to Bruce's displeasure) and running out.

Starfire giggled.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I honestly don't know where I picked that one up."

The doctor stepped back in about twenty minutes later, cutting off their mindless chatter. "All right, let's check again." He looked around. "Looks like we're missing two."

Some laughs were heard.

He went over to her and ushered everyone to her head again, opening her legs an pulling up her gown. "Hmm, already another two centimeters." He looked up at her. "Are you feeling any menstrual-like cramps at all?"

She shook her head. "Why?"

He smiled. "That's the usual feeling during dilation."

Starfire smiled and shrugged. "Raven's powers are very helpful."

He chuckled and nodded. "I guess so." He stood up and took off his gloves. "I'll probably come back in, in another twenty minutes. Your dilation speed is the quickest I have ever seen. I'll have to look into Tamaraneans a little more after."

Starfire smiled and nodded. "I am glad. This labor is not the fun."

He smiled warmly. "It's definitely better without the pain, though." He turned to Raven. "Thank you for your help."

She smiled and nodded.

He turned back to the rest of the group and smiled. "Be back soon." He walked out.

Dick smiled at Starfire, giving her a kiss. "We're almost there, baby." He laughed to himself and looked to the ceiling. "My God, I can't believe we're almost there."

Starfire giggled and leaned against him. "I cannot, as well. It is a…feeling that is nice."

He nodded and smiled. "Definitely."

"Aww." Cyborg smirked at them, making Dick roll his eyes behind his mask.

More chatter took place, Dick checking the time every now and again. He looked up once more. "It's been twenty minutes. Where is he?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "When he said twenty minutes, I doubt he meant to the second Dick."

Dick sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. "Still."

Just then, the doctor walked in with two nurses. "All right, let's check it out. How are you feeling?"

Her brow furrowed. "It feels…the small discomfort of the contractions are much farther apart. There is something else, but I cannot do the putting of my finger on it."

He nodded. "You're probably feeling like you're ready to push. Let's check it out." He bent down and opened up her gown again, spreading her legs and having her lift them at the knees. He smiled and nodded. "Yep, fully dilated." He looked up. "I'd advise everyone leave except the husband, unless she would like to keep anyone in." He turned to Starfire.

She nodded. "I also wish for Raven to stay. She is quite useful with her powers."

He nodded. "Good choice." He had one of the nurses usher the group out, Raven on one side of her and Dick on the other. He waited until the nurses were back and at his side. "All right, what I'm going to have you do is push for ten seconds, and then relax for ten seconds. We'll keep this at a steady pace the whole time, all right?"

She nodded. "Please, let us begin. I wish to do the getting this over with."

He chuckled and nodded. "All right." He had a nurse grab the stool and he sat down on it, positioning his hands. The nurses had the essentials needed on a cart at their sides. "All right Starfire, go ahead and start."

She nodded and closed her eyes, gripped Dick's hand as she pushed. He counted in his head and thanked God for Raven's protection around his hand, much like her own. "You're doing good."

"Relax."

She dropped to the bed softly, breathing heavily. "This is harder than I would think."

He gave a breathy chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"All right, push."

She scrunched her eyes closed, doing as the doctor said, her teeth bared.

"Good; go ahead and relax."

This went on for about ten more minutes.

He kept his hands ready. "All right, we're getting close. We're going to start pushing the head out. Ready?"

She nodded.

"Go ahead, hun."

She nodded and began to push, a sudden sting coming. "Oh! Ow…" Sweat began to pour down her face and Raven placed a hand near the bottom of her stomach, trying to calm the pain only a little so she could still push normally.

The doctor nodded. "All right, relax." He looked to Dick and Starfire. "The stinging is normal. It's only because she's beginning to push out the head, which just like the loss of virginity, stings."

They nodded, and Starfire whimpered. "I do not like the pain."

The doctor smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be glad when it's over. All right, push for me."

She went through this about another twenty to twenty-five minutes until they heard the crying. She dropped to the bed, breathing heavily.

The doctor smiled and brought out the child. "Good job, we're done."

She nodded, her eyes still closed. She was focused and calming herself.

He looked to Dick. "You know, there's the tradition of the father cutting the umbilical cord."

Dick scratched the back of his head and nodded uncertainly. "Um…right."

The doctor smiled. "C'mon, it'll be quick. No reason for discomfort."

One nurse grabbed the baby and the other nurse went motioned for Dick to come over, giving him a pair of odd looking scissors. She held out the cord, smiling.

He bit his lip, looking at his unsurely. "This won't hurt anything?"

She shook her head with a small laugh. "If you don't do it, one of us will have to."

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, I'll do it." He concentrated on the cord and cut where she showed him, going through gently. Once it was done, he sighed with relief. "All right."

She nodded and took the scissors. Dick turned back to Starfire, who was smiling shakily and talking to Raven, and went up to her. He kissed her firmly on the forehead. "Good job, baby. You did great."

She smiled and him and turned. "I thank you."

TTTT

After a while and once everything was cleaned up, the rest were allowed to go back in. When they walked in, Starfire was holding the baby.

Beast Boy bounced over. "Cool! Can I hold her?"

Starfire bit her lip, looking over at Dick. He eyes him carefully.

Raven bent down. "Here, I'll monitor him."

Starfire smiled and handed the baby carefully over to Raven, who then half-handed the child to Beast Boy.

He smiled down at her. "Hey, it's uncle B. There's soooo much you have to learn." He brought a finger down for her to grip, her arms flailing happily.

"Hey, I want my turn!" Cyborg made it through, going over to the baby.

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out. "Wait in line, tin man."

Cyborg growled at the nickname.

Raven kept a steady hold on the child, and then gently took the baby from Beast Boy. "Times up." She glanced at the parents. "I think you were close to giving them a heart attack, anyway."

He looked to the two, who smiled sheepishly.

Cyborg waved Raven over. "C'mon, let me see the lil' munchkin." Raven handed her over carefully, letting his large arms offer the stability needed. He smiled down at her. "Hey there cutie. You look like your momma." He let Sarah stroke the baby's black hair softly, and then leaned down to whisper. "Thank God."

Dick glared at him. "Hey!"

Cyborg chuckled and handed the baby over to an eager Sarah. She smiled down at her and gently rocked her. "She's so cute."

Starfire smiled. "Yes. She is wonderful."

Sarah smiled at her, and then looked down to the baby again.

Bruce cut through and cleared his throat, glancing at Starfire. "Uh, may I…"

Starfire stared at him. She eventually sighed and smiled lightly. "Of course."

He flashed a smile in her direction and gently took the baby from Sarah's arms, looking down at her. "Cyborg's right, she looks like her mother. Beautiful eyes." Her eyes were the same color as Starfire's, the whites also green like Starfire had.

Starfire smiled. "I am glad you think so."

He looked up at her and smiled, and then to Dick. "Congratulations." He looked back down to the baby.

Dick smiled. "Yep."

TTTT

The whole group, minus Dick and Starfire, left the hospital about an hour ago. Starfire held the sleeping child in her arms, gently stroking her hair. "X'hal Richard, she is so beautiful."

He nodded and smiled. "Can I?" He reached out with his arms.

She smiled and nodded, slipping the baby over into his arms. He cooed at the child, stroking her cheek. "Hey there Mar'i, I'm your daddy. And I'm going to tell you this now, and hope it gets ingrained into your brain: no dating until you're married."

Starfire rolled her eyes. "That is not even possible, Dick!"

He laughed. "I'll make it possible." He looked back down at her. "You're beautiful, you know that? Everyone was right." He kissed the top of her head. He turned to Starfire. "We're parents."

She nodded with a bright smile. "We are parents."

* * *

><p><strong>Any of the OOCness with Bruce is for comedic purposes, and for warm fuzzies, therefore it is intentional.<strong>

**Hopefully this gave some justice to child birth, considering my lack of experience in such a situation. And obviously, there are the differences I mentioned with Tamaraneans, which I completely made up, by the way. None of the process is canon for Starfire. **

**Well, here's the end! I hope you all enjoyed it, and maybe I'll get something up in the future at some point. **

**Read and Review!**


End file.
